The Truth Is Revealed
by NicoleMarieWest
Summary: My version of how Spencer found out Toby was A because the whole fake death think broke my heart. Set during All Abroad The A Train...I think that's what it is called


**A/N: My version of how Spencer finding out Toby's A because I hated how she found out and was made to believe he was dead. I think I cried more then she did.**

**Set during the A train episode. Sorry it is extremely late**

**Enjoy!**

Spencer stared at the ex police officer. "Ugh. What are you doing here?"

The criminal looked up at her. "I wanted to tell you about that night."

Spence crossed her arms over her chest. "Go on"

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Toby walked in the door saying flatly, "You're leaving."

As Garret walked to the door she whispered in Spencer's ear. "Don't wait to long."

After Garret left Toby stood in front of Spencer and asked curiously, "What did he want?"

Spencer sighed. "He was about to tell what really happened the night my sister was killed."

Toby raised his eyebrow and pretended to act stupid. "Well, why didnt he just tell you now?"

Spence sent him a glare. Kind of like the ones Alison used to send to people. "He wont do that unless we are alone or if he knows no one will listen in on us."

Toby wrapped his arms around the petite girl's frame and pulled her closer. "That's never gonna happen."

Spencer lightly hit his chest, "You know you make it hard for me to try to be independent when you go all Alpha male."

Toby smirked. "Oh...So you want me to stop."

Spencer looked down and blushed. "No." she mumbled as she leaned up on her toes and kissed Toby.

The four friends were getting ready for the Ghost Train. Some easier then others.

Spence was having a hard time fitting into hers so Hanna went to try to help her. "You know it would be easier if you had told Toby about the baby." She was finally able to zip it up.

Sitting down Spencer sighed. "And what? Have the love of my life think of me as some freak because I said I can't get pregnant. My brother already looked at me weird when I told him."

She put her face in her hands. "Ali would skin me alive if she found out about this. And was still alive. Oh Dear! What will A do to me?"

Aria rubbed circles on her back. "Spence you don't need to think about that only positive thoughts."

Spencer groaned when she heard her phone buzz. She then read the text out loud. "You should have kept your pretty month shut from the other little liars if you wanted your secret to stay a secret and for me not to find out. Now time to tell him before you do. I wonder how pissed he will be at you for not telling him sooner -A"

The girls had wide eyes. "Oh shit this is bad!"

Toby walked in the train with his arms wrapped around Spencer's waist. "This is going to be fun. If I do say so myself. But we won't have too much fun."

Spencer spotted her friends. She proceeded to whisper in Toby's ear. "Whistle if you need me. You know how to whistle, don't you?". Before sexy walking over to the girls.

Aria wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on her shoulder. "You need to tell him and soon before A does."

"I know I do. I'm just scared of coming to face with reality. Though I'm ten times more afraid of A telling him and him being angry with me."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Well you got to get a move on with it. We all know A isn't one for being patient or doing what people ask. Their soul purpose is to ruin what's left of our miserable lives."

Emily slapped the back of the blonde's head. Miss. Marin could be so clueless sometimes. "What Miss. Negative is trying to say is, we will cross that bridge when we come to it after you tell him."

Just then Spencer saw Garret signing for him to follow. She told her friends. "I'm going for a walk to think and clear my head."

Spencer followed Garret into an empty compartment. She turned to face him with her arms crossed. "Now's your chance to explain yourself."

Garret started. "I didn't kill Ali. Jenna just thinks I did. Ali made me hit the tree with the hockey stick and screamed to makes it seem as if I hit her to get Jenna off her back."

"When I went back I saw Alison talking to Aria's dad. About what I don't know. She was alive when I left!"

Spencer was shocked. "Stay here. I'm gonna get Aria. When I get back you are going to tell that to her face."

As Spence left she saw Toby walk in. And Garret getting a scared look on his face. She was super confused but decided to shrug it off.

When she came back with the girls Spencer could tell they had been fighting. She stepped over to Toby and touched his arm. "Stop! He's not worth it"

Toby said through gritted teeth. "I'm trying to protect you and the baby from all the scumbags in this fucked up town."

Spencer's eyes widened. "How'd you know about the baby?"

Toby stammered. "I found the test in your bathroom."

"Tell me the truth how did you find out? And don't lie to me. I've been with you for quite sometime. I know when you're lying."

"I'm A. Well, one of them."

Spencer started tearing up and slapped Toby across the face. "I can't believe this. The whole time we were dating you were secretly plotting to kill me! Were all the times you said you loved me fucking lies?!"

Toby wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist despite the girl trying her damnedest to get out of his grip. "I've been protecting you. When you told me about A I found Mona asking her if I could join so I could destroy it from the inside."

Spencer looked up into his eyes. "You did all that for me?"

Toby kissed her. "I'd do anything and everything for you Spencer Hastings."

**A/N: I made Spence pregnant because of the multiple rumors that Toby got her pregnant to punish her. Also I want one of the little liars to have a child. I think Spencer and Toby are the perfect option because they are adorable and seem the most unbreakable of all the couples**

**Please R&R**


End file.
